


Matt Goes to the Hospital (For Once in His Goddmned Life)

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [41]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, little bit of agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets shot and you keep him company at the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Goes to the Hospital (For Once in His Goddmned Life)

Matt wakes with a start, immediately realizing he's not in his bed and assessing where he is. The first thing he notices are the shitty 2 ply cotton sheets he's laying on. Sterilizing chemicals do their best to cover the scent of blood, and food from the cafeteria. Patches of skin feel tight where stickers anchor him to various chords. There’s a dull pressure on his index finger, and a needle shoved up a vein in his arm. Beeping surrounds him and he can hear a game show on two rooms over.

He figured out he was in a hospital a while ago, and now he can’t seem to relax. How much do they know? Who brought him here? What time is it? Is Claire his nurse? In the midst of all the noises and questions he hears you calling his name.

“Y/n?”

“Yeah Matty. It’s me.”

“I’m in the hospital.”

You’ve lost count of how many times he’s said that in the last few hours, but that’s normal after anesthesia. It should be starting to wear off anyway.

“How are you feeling?”

He groans. “I’ve had better days.”

Well, he’s feeling his injuries, so that’s a sign of the anesthetic wearing off. “Yeah, you got shot. A few times.”

He tries to move, but his wrist is bound to the rail on bed.

“You punched me in the jaw when I said the word hospital. Then you took a couple swings at the paramedics.”

His stomach drops. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t- did I hurt you?”

Just then the nurse walks in to check on him.

“Uh, you go to the gym to box regularly and you punched me in the face. Yeah, it hurt.”

He furrows his brows before he realizes that that’s your cover for why a blind guy has such a good punch. At least it’s a half truth. 

Then nurse needs his attention after that, so you sit and wait for her to leave.

“I’m sorry I hurt you." He tells you after she walks out.

“I know you wouldn’t have done it in your right mind.”

He shakes his head. “It’s no excuse. There is no reason I should ever have done that.”

“Okay Matt, I’m glad you know that. But do you know that you can’t punch your way out of this situation now?”

He furrows his brows and nods.

“That extends to doctors and nurses too, right?”

He nods.

“Okay, good.” You unbuckle his restraints.

“Are you allowed to do that?”

“Yeah, it’s not like they’re arresting you. I told them that you were still on the adrenaline from getting shot. Didn’t know who you were hitting at.”

“They believed that?” He asks. 

“Yeah. You’re blind, remember?”

He sighs. “Yeah, I need to get out of here.” He goes to get up and you all but clothesline him.

“Uh-uh. No. You have three different holes in your body and a few nasty slashes. You aren’t going anywhere for a while.”

“Foggy and Karen will be worried.”

“They’ll be even more worried if you go home like this. At least here, they can help you if something goes wrong. Even if you have a perfect recovery, they’ll know you’re not hopping rooftops like a crazy person. You're not getting out of this.”

He goes to say something but you shut him up. “No one knows who you are. Including the bad guys. No one is going to come start killing people because some blind guy got shot. The hospital records aren’t accessible to the public. You are not leaving that bed, or so help me God, I will tie you down again.”

He sighs and relaxes against the pillows. “I hate hospitals.”

“Well, you could’ve fooled me. With how often you get beat up, you’d think you’re trying to get in here.”

“I’m sorry. I know I make you worry. You shouldn’t have to put up with that.”

“Matt, don’t worry about that. Unless it makes you less stupid out there. In which case, don’t stop thinking about it. Right now though, focus on getting better. I’m- I’m really glad you’re alive Matt.”

Matt reaches out for you, so you give him your hand, not sure what exactly he wants. “I- can you please come over here?”

You get up and stand over his bed, stroking his hair with the hand that’s not holding Matt’s. Matt reaches up so he can pull you down to hug you. “I love you so much.” He murmurs into your neck.

“I love you too Matt.” You take his hand as you sit back down.

“What time is it?”

You pull out your phone. “It’s 6. In the evening.” You add the last part as an afterthought.

He nods. “Do Karen and Foggy know I’m here?”

“Yeah. I called them when you were in surgery. They’ve been here the whole time. They just went out to get some dinner after you noticed that you were in the hospital for the 15th time. They should be back soon.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Oh don’t act like you don’t know Mr. ‘I can taste salt in the air from the crackers you had this morning’.”

“That’s more smell than anything else.”

“Same principal.”

There’s a moment of silence as he shifts on the bed. “You should’ve gone with them.”

“Matt, I don’t want to hear it. If it was me laying there, you wouldn’t have eaten either.”

“And you would’ve been more concerned with my well being than your own.”

“Yeah, well I would’ve had a reason to, even if I was the one who looked like a piece of swiss cheese.”

Matt chuckles. “Why don’t you go get something? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Because I can’t hear heartbeats to tell if you’re telling the truth.”

He pulls your hand to his chest. “Do you need me to repeat it?” 

“This is great Matt, but I haven’t had years to train myself that a heart flutter is more than a medical condition. You’re crazy if you think I’m leaving you.”

He sighs. “Are they at least bringing something back for you?”

“Oh my God Matt. I’m not hungry. Don’t worry about it. I’ll live.”

He shakes his head. “I just don’t want my problems to bleed over to you.”

“Well tough shit Murdock. That’s what happens when you’re in a relationship. When I started dating you, I thereby signed up for your problems. That’s how this is supposed to work. We help each other. You can’t be the only one who gets to worry.”

“I know, I just- it happens too much. I want you to be happy and I don’t see how you can do that if you’re going gray over me.”

“Going gr- who says I’m going gray?” You exclaim in mock offence.

Matt chuckles before sobering up. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do. But as much as I worry, I’m still happy. You, Foggy, and Karen make my life so much better. I don’t know what I would do without Foggy’s bad jokes, or Karen’s determination, or your love.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet of you.” You hear Foggy say from behind you before he pulls you into a hug.

Karen and Matt laugh at the scene before them before Karen smacks Foggy’s arm.

“Oww. Did I ruin the moment?”

“It’s okay, we still love you.”

Matt scoots over with obvious effort and pats the bed beside him. You sit in the space and watch Karen and Foggy fight over the chair.

They have a brief discussion- if you’d call it that- which boils down to: “I thought you were a feminist, let me have the chair Foggy.”

To which Foggy responded “First of all, I can’t believe you’re pulling that card. And second, I respect your equality so much that I will not give you unfair advantage.” Before they both made break for the chair and Karen ended up on Foggy’s lap.

You and Matt are in hysterics at this point, and Matt is wincing after every puff of air.

“See what I mean?” You bring Matt’s hand to your lips to kiss him.

He smiles. “Yeah, the four of us make a pretty great team.”

“So, I take it the anesthesia is starting to wear off since you haven’t noticed you were in the hospital for the 100th time and tried to make a break for it.” Foggy states.

“Very astute observation Foggy.” You quip.

“Why thank you. Finally, someone appreciates me.”

Karen elbows Foggy. “You know we love you.”

“Yeah. So Matt, how are you doing? Are the pain meds good enough to get you back here in the future?”

Matt chuckles. “They’re pretty good, yeah.”

“Come on Matt, stop controlling yourself. You gotta be high as a kite right now, talk to us. We need some entertainment here.”

“There’s a remote right here.” Matt holds up a white cord attached to the bed.

“Come on man. If I wanted to watch TV I would be at home.”

“I don’t know what you’re expecting. I don’t feel loopy, just relaxed.”

“Well, disappointing as that is for us, good. You need the rest.”

After about an hour, Foggy and Karen get ready to leave.

“Well I’m glad you’re okay. Relatively speaking. Karen and I were going to head out though. Someone needs to spend the day waiting for clients to come in.”

Matt nods. “Thanks for coming guys.” He pauses. “Y/n, why don’t you let them walk you home?”

You laugh. “Because there’s a pullout bed over there, and I’m not leaving you.”

“Come on, go home, get something to eat, sleep. You can come back tomorrow if you want.”

“Matt I told you what’s happening, and I’m not going to argue about it.”

He sighs. “Okay. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“Thank God he listens to someone.” Foggy tells you and Karen. “Alright, make some room, he’s not just yours.” Foggy leans in and catches you both in a hug before Karen joins.

“Okay, take care guys.” Karen waves before her and Foggy walk out.

“You know you can still catch them. You don’t have to stay.”

“Oh my God Matt.”

“At least go get some dinner.”

You let out an exasperated sigh. “If I do, do you think we can just sit and enjoy each other’s company?”

He nods.

“Do you want something?”

“Sure, you know what I like.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.” You plant a kiss on his forehead before you grab your purse and walk to the elevators. When you get to the ground floor, you hear a woman calling your name. “Claire?” You turn around and pull her into a hug.

“What are you doing here?” She asks.

“Matt got shot three times."

Claire makes a valiant effort not to roll her eyes. "Of course he did. Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He’s in room 2872 on the second floor, the anesthesia just wore off and he won’t stop telling me to go home or eat. I told him to shut up until he doesn’t look like a piece of swiss cheese.”

She nods. “Good. You looking for the cafeteria?”

“I was going to go out to get something for both of us and bring it back.” You pause. “I think he’ll stay put, but I can see him trying to leave. I know you can’t keep him here against his will and all that but-”

She shakes her head. “Yeah. It’s not a problem. I have a friend on that floor. I can call up and make sure he keeps an eye on Matt until you get back.”

“Could you? Thank you so much.” You hug her again. “You should come visit us when your shift is over if you want.”

She nods. “Yeah, I probably will.”

-0-

“I’m sorry.” Matt murmurs as you set his food in front of him.

“For what Matt?”

“For making you feel like you can’t trust me.”

“What are you talking about?”

He sighs. “You know how well I can hear. I heard you talking to Claire.”

“Matt I still don’t-”

“I told you I’d stay here, and I will. I don’t need someone babysitting me.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’m just worried. I know you Matt, and you never give yourself enough time to heal. I don’t want you hurting yourself worse because you hear a couple arguing three blocks away.”

He wants to lash out and defend what he does as Daredevil. Remind you that it’s not that simple and people need him. But he’s tired of having that argument with everyone, and for the most part, you’re understanding of his need to do this. In any case, you’re not throwing baseless accusations at him. If he thought he could move without a steady stream of medication into his veins, it would be tempting. But he can’t and he promised you he'd stay put, so he just nods.

“I um, I love you.” He pushes past the lump in his throat.

You let out a breath. “I love you too Matt, that’s why I’m here being all bossy and not leaving you alone.”

He chuckles. “I know. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Okay. We’re good?”

He grins. “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Good. Because if we weren’t I’d be forced to snuggle you until you forgave me. Then I’d end up pulling a cord off one of the stickers on your chest, then the nurse would come in and yell at us, and it would just be a mess.”

He smiles. “Rain check on the snuggling then.”

“I suppose.”

-0-

You don’t sleep well at all. Surprisingly enough, the bed is the least of your problems. It’s bad enough that your brain won’t shut off, supplying a steady stream of worst case scenarios in which Matt doesn’t make it. True, they’re a bit too creative to have a chance at coming to fruition, but that doesn’t mean you worry any less. Then every time you calm yourself enough to maybe go to sleep, a nurse comes in to check on the patient. Which is good, you suppose. Maybe seeing the watchful eye they’re keeping on your Matty will help you sleep. It takes three different nurses for you to learn to tune them out. Once you finally fall asleep, you wake with a start to a loud drumming noise. Whatever it is, sounds like it’s about to bust through the window.

“You alright?” Matt asks at the sound of your heart ricocheting against your chest. 

“Yeah. The helicopter just freaked me out.” You pause. “Were you watching me sleep with your fire vision or whatever?”

He hums in response. “It's strange sleeping without you. I just realized that since we've started dating I've never had to try.”

Welcome to the club you think. “Yeah. It's much better when you get home.”

“I'm sorry I make you sleep alone all the time. I never thought about it from this perspective. I just come home and know you're there, safe. I take it for granted.”

“Yeah, it’s all part of being Daredevil’s significant other.”

“Thank you for always being here for me and not complaining as much as you could about all this.”

“Wait, I could’ve been complaining all this time? This changes everything.”

Matt chuckles, but sobers up just a quick. “I love you.” He murmurs. “I-I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Well, lucky for you, you won’t have to learn.” You don’t say but I will, but it hangs in the silence anyway. “I love you Matt. Go back to sleep.”


End file.
